As Desired
by Ad Libitur
Summary: l LaviKanda l It began when our eyes met for the first time, when were only kids of 13 and how it continued on to be just more than 'ink' on paper throughout it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Been a long time since I wrote again. I was able to open my account of 5 years ago and it brought back some good memories of my childhood. So here I am reposting and hoping to stay around a bit more. :) This is for my good friend Kristine who plays a kick-ass Kanda Yuu in our RP. I love you, darling!

**Summary:** D. Grayman

_When I stared into your eyes and found the depth of emotion that no one else could ever see._

He was trained to be a Bookman, never to care for anyone else rather than himself and his duty. People were ink and were to be written down as only characters of a book.

But fate was a jester and made him cross paths with a swordsman in the midst of this torn war with blood spilling beneath their feet.

Only to find peace in the gray eyes that reflected the truth that he could never see.

**Pairing:** Lavi x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except the plot and flow of the story. There are some elements I've used from the original series but they have been mixed into something to fit the fic. Comments would be greatly appreciated and be helpful as this story goes on. :) Thank you!

--

"We're joining the Black Order?"

A 13 year old youth questioned as he walked up the rocky pathway shrouded in mist. His orange-red locks danced like fire as they fell over the two emerald green orbs. His skin was pale, brushing fearfully against the cold winds. A brown cloak covered his frail body as he had his eyes set upon a figure that was clad in the same garments as the youth.

"Yes. It has been decided that it would be best for us if we were able to watch these events from the front-lines." Murmured an old man with hair twisted in an upward style, wise eyes focused on the path before them.

The received a confused expression from his companion. "Eh? We're going to join the battle? Is that why we're here, Old Man Panda?" The emerald eyed youth blinked at the black colored base that surrounded his mentor's eyes, wherein he had based the nickname--

_Whapak!_

A skillful hand instantly struck him on the head, sending the red-haired youth hitting the ground with a powerful force.

"Ow, ow!"

The older man gazed at the youth on the floor, smirking. "Still a punky kid aren't you, Lavi? How many times have I told you to address me as 'Bookman', Jr.?"

Lavi looked up, shaking his head. "Eh? It fits you just fine!" The youth commented with a sheepish grin as he stood up, dusting himself. "Besides...You did tell me to act as 'normally' as possible."

"As I expect from you but keep your sharp mouth still, Jr. It is expected for us to act this way. " Bookman corrected as they stopped before the huge doors that served as the entrance to the tower. Bat-like things, Golems as Bookman explained, scouted all over as they peered down at the pair with curious eyes. It would have been creepy enough to send most people running home but...

That wasn't the unnerving part actually.

Lavi stepped back a bit as a huge face engraved on the walls of the tower looked upon them, greeting them both with a booming voice.

"What the--" Lavi was cut off, unable to react properly to the being as it spoke.

"WELCOME TO THE BLACK ORDER! I WAS TOLD OF YOUR ARRIVAL! BUT AS REGULARLY DONE I WILL NEED TO SCAN YOU!"

Bookman nudged him on the side, whispering for Lavi to calm down. The young kid gulped and gave a nervous nod as he kept still for the Gatekeeper to finish his business with them. They were quite stiff as the face scrunched its features, eyes glowing red as it looked over them with focused gazes. A minute or so passed them before the face spoke once more, its voice rattling throughout the area.

"CLEARED!" It shouted as the huge doors swung open, letting them through and set foot in the grounds of the Black Order. The stoned hallways were lit with torches and figures moved around the place busily, speaking amongst themselves as though oblivious to the newcomers.

"Wow." Lavi commented, eyes wide and curious at the reception area.

Bookman was leading the way, speaking to a man dressed in white who had met them at the entrance. He turned to his apprentice, gesturing for the boy to follow them. Lavi tagged after them though eyes still continued to glance at everything they passed by.

"Behave, Lavi." Bookman murmured as they were led down. "Observe but be silent."

The young boy nodded at that, but was far too preoccupied with looking around to actually etch the words into his head. This place was big--

The man in white swung another pair of doors open, motioning them to step in. The smell of food and loud chattering welcomed them as tables were lined up with benches on their sides and utensils clanking about as the members ate their meals. Bookman followed the man but the young boy quickly scanned the area.

"There are so many people--"

He stopped, green orbs locked on a figure. A...boy? Girl? Yeah, girl. She had long blue-black hair as she held a comb to fix her hair. Her skin was pale and clear gray eyes accentuated the alert features her face held.

Lavi could only blink in place. She seemed to be having a hard time combing her hair...

--

He hated it.

He hated being left behind but General Tiedoll had a tone of finality when he gave the order. There was nothing that Yuu Kanda could do to make his general think otherwise, and in the end he was to remain in the tower until General Tiedoll was to return from Turkey, with hopes of finding other Innocence users there. But what was he suppose to do till then?

The tower provided him with nothing to do. Women cooed over him like he was some doll that they would find in a pretty corner shop in town and it only made him want to go sick with all their attention. He was forbidden from taking any mission whilst his general was away and he had no one to keep him company in his solitude. Linali Lee was one he could consider his friend, but the young girl had been sickly and was often kept in confinement in the infirmary. He could only wonder about the condition of his friend, and if she were awake this very moment.

Blue-black locks trailed until the contour of his waist as sharp angry gray eyes stood out from the bangs of his hair. He was a boy that many regarded as beautiful; his features somewhat soft due to his pale complexion making him almost appear as a young girl rather than a young boy. Many, unluckily, thought this to be true and ended up picking a fight with the young Yuu.

They would only find themselves awake in the infirmary a week later.

He grew grumpier with each day that he found himself waking up with no news from his general. He hissed at the Finders that passed by him in the halls to prepare for their missions. He envied their freedom and hungered for the battlefield, the excitement that would capture him when he stood amidst it all.

But no, he was not in the field but in the cafeteria. He had chosen a seat near the corner, no one else minding to sit with him. Jerry, the cook, had provided him with some soba and tempura, teasing the young boy about smiling rather than frowning.

Yuu had sent the man backing off with fire flaring in his gray eyes. Jerry had sent him a slice of excellent tiramisu which would have made almost anyone giddy with joy. Not him, not Yuu Kanda. He disliked--Correction, he HATED sweets.

He held an ivory comb in his hands as he struggled with his hair. The tangles were persistent, making his eyes grow teary as he forcedly pushed the comb with an attempt to untangle them. This day seemed to be growing worst for him, and he hissed as more pain invaded his senses.

"Ow ow ow--Dammit--!"

Yuu Kanda was oblivious to everything around him.

Even to the emerald eyes that observed him with much adoration and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thank you for the comments from the last chapter! :) They were noted down and I do hope I got the characterization more now. I decided to bring up the rating a bit due to some languages not suited for the younger audience.

**Pairing:** Lavi x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except the plot and flow of the story. There are some elements I've used from the original series but they have been mixed into something to fit the fic. Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated and be helpful as this story goes on. :) Thank you!

Chapter Two: What Did You Call Me?

--

The red-haired teen was frozen in place, left in awe as he quietly knew that he was admiring the beauty before him. He had come across many kinds of people during their travels across the world, observing as the events of time came to pass

But never had he seen one whose face alone completely left him transfixed, clueless about everything else around him.

That girl would push the brush through her hair but it would seem to retort and end up in more of a mess than with what she had to start with. Her gray eyes had a sharp look to them, though at the moment those orbs were fixated on her irritable raven-colored locks.

Lavi gave a quick glance to look for Bookman but the man was already engrossed in a deep conversation with their companion clad in white. They didn't seem to be minding him and he knew that he shouldn't really cause any trouble--

"You alright, Miss?"

Before his senses could register the happenings, he stood curiously behind the girl as he shifted from one foot to the next. He already had a casual smile presented for her, with willingness in his voice.

She didn't need his help, right?

So, why bother her?

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

--

He sensed the other even before the figure stood directly behind him. He didn't care who the hell it was, he was far too busy with his own problems. His hair was--

"You alright, Miss?"

…WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY, FUCKER?

Kanda whirled around, his fine winter gray eyes turning into dangerous slits as he glared furiously at the offender. His patience had been standing on a thin line since Tiedoll had left him in this godforsaken tower to rot with these bastards every waking moment of his life. And this person just had to be the one to cross him!

"For the last…Fucking time…"

Kanda hissed, shaking as his fist closed tightly.

"I AM NOT A GODDAMN GIRL!"

His voice rang out and the cafeteria's noise instantly died out as eyes turned towards the pair.

--

Lavi was left gaping as the girl--boy screamed bloody hell at him. He was a boy and not a girl. Stop answering yourself, Bookman trainee. His voice was too much of a giveaway and no proper girl would curse to the heavens like that. How could you be so dense and not notice it? You fail on this one, Lavi.

But.

His eyes took another quick look at the youth and blinked confusedly as he averted his eyes to the floor after confirming this figure was indeed male. He still didn't feel satisfied that this one was a boy but the evidence was right before him.

This person…Could definitely pass off as a girl, no doubt about that.

That was something he shouldn't dwell too much about on though, this one was already pissed and he didn't want to add more to that.

"I…My bad." Lavi said in an apologetic tone, keeping his head down. He could feel those eyes penetrating his senses and sending shivers up his spine. He gave a small bow and raised his eyes to dare look at the raven-haired boy.

"I'm sorry about that." He added earnestly and hesitated as he chose his next few words. It had been barely an hour since he had stepped foot in the tower and already had he crossed someone due to his lack of awareness. He didn't want to make things messier as they were now.

"But my offer still holds if you need any help that is."

Kanda stared at the green eyed youth, noting the liveliness but distance hidden in them. They were fairly the same age but this one was just taller and his mop of red-hair allowed those beautiful emerald pools to stick out more.

He was far too mad to care about those minor details though and simply gritted his teeth.

"As if," Kanda snapped, turning back to his food angrily. "I would let a fucker like you touch my hair!"

Lavi was taken back with the tone the youth used to speak to him. Had he offended this person so much to end up being this prissy towards him? A pretty one with a really sharp tongue, he concluded silently.

"I was just asking." Lavi said after a minute, giving up on trying to be nice to this one. His features grew passive as his thoughts flew to all those _others_ or rather as they would like to call these people in their clan--those _inks _he had encountered all these past few years.

This boy was just like all of them. Just inks written down on paper.

Kanda hissed like an offended cat at this bastard. He had immediately categorized this person as an insignificant like all the other bastards in this place Tiedoll fondly dubbed as his _home._ This place was Yuu Kanda's home?

He hated it here! He hated how he felt so useless as he watched the others fight! Hated it as he watched the hourglass, the petals falling and his life—

Kanda banged his fist on the table, sending it shaking as cracks appeared on the smooth wooden surface. He bit his lip and kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs as he took his comb and haughtily left the cafeteria, leaving Lavi staring after his figure.

"Now what?" The Bookman trainee wondered, scratching his head. "Did I say anything more to get him so mad about?"

He felt a figure move to his side, and he turned his head to see his master looking up at him.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, Jr." He told Lavi, hands tucked neatly into his sleeves. "Komui Li and I have chatted about a few matters that called for immediate attention." Bookman's wise eyes fell on the table, shaking his head.

"I see you've met him." The old man commented.

Lavi nodded, blinking. "You mean that prissy kid? Yeah. What about him?"

Bookman spoke quietly, his voice plain. "Froi Tiedoll's best student, Yuu Kanda who bears the Innocence of Illusion. As young as he may be, he already has a synchronization of 70. Note him down well, Jr."

Lavi could remember very well the way the other youth's ears fumed as he stormed from his seat. Placing a hand on the damaged table, he said nothing more but gave a nod.

_Yuu Kanda. Innocence of Illusion, huh?_


End file.
